Blog użytkownika:Ayano16/Rozdział 7
Kentin już kiedyś u mnie był, więc wiedział, gdzie co jest. Na szczęście, bo nie czułam się na siłach mu tego tłumaczyć. Posadził mnie w kuchni na krześle i wlał wody do czajnika. Gdy woda zaczęła się gotować wyciągnął dwa kubki i wrzucił do nich po saszetce herbaty. - Ile słodzisz? - Zapytał. - Przecież wiesz. - Zauważyłam z uśmiechem. - Czyli dwie. - Stwierdził wsypując sobie tyle samo po zalaniu. Wyrzucił zużyte torebeczki i wymieszał gorący napar, po czym jeden kubek podstawił mi pod nos, a sam usiadł naprzeciw mnie. Obiema dłońmi objęłam porcelanę przyciągając naczynie do warg. Powoli sączyłam herbatę w ciszy obserwując zamyśloną twarz szatyna. - O czym myślisz? - Spytałam w końcu. - Zastanawiam się, jak bardzo zmienił się twój dom i czy nadal "potajemnie" chodujesz dąb za domem. - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Cóż, dom nic się nie zmienił. - Stwierdziłam po chwili wahania. - Zaś dąb dalej rośnie. Sięga mi już kolana. - Wow. - Uśmiechnął się. - Pamiętam go tylko jako małą sadzonkę. - Chodź, zobaczymy go. - Odparłam wstając z kubkiem w jednej ręce, a drugą ciągnąc Kentina za nadgarstek w stronę ogrodu. Stanęliśmy przed szklanymi drzwiami oddzielającymi nas od małego ogrodu. Zielonooki z fascynacją oglądał mały dąb, którego liśćmi bawił się wiatr. Bardzo spodobał mi się ten widok. Uśmiechnięty na tle bujnego ogrodu przedstawiał się nadzwyczajnie. Niczym istota nie z tego świata... - Ziemia do Ayano! Potrząsnęłam zaskoczona głową. - Wybacz. Odpłynęłam. - Uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco. - Nic nie szkodzi. - Zapewnił mnie. - Mogę zadać Ci osobiste pytanie? - Wypalił nagle. - Cóż, proszę. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Czy... - Zawahał się. - Czy miałaś już kogoś? - Zmieszany odwrócił wzrok wbijając go w jakiś odległy punkt. - Nie. - Odparłam. - Nikt, kto do tej pory stanął na mojej drodze nie był dla mnie kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. - Dodałam. - Rozumiem. - Skinął głową z ulgą. - A Ty? - A ja? - Spojrzał się na mnie nic nie rozumiejącym spojrzeniem. - Czy miałeś kogoś? - Uśmiechnęłam się rozbawiona. - Przed pójściem do wojskowej szkoły nie pociągałem dziewczyn, a w trakcie nie miałem czasu. - Odpowiedział. - Rozumiem. - Powtórzyłam jego kwestię. Tym razem to on uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Przez chwilę staliśmy w milczeniu nie do końca wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Postanowiłam trochę rozluźnić atmosferę i usiadłam na kanapie wciskając zielony guzik na pilocie. Po chwili Kentin dosiadł się. Jakiś czas oglądaliśmy telewizję. Atmosfera – zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami – trochę się rozluźniła. Śmialiśmy się i rozmawialiśmy jeszcze jakiś czas. Jednak, jak w życiu bywa, sielanka musiała się skończyć. Do szatyna zadzwonił ojciec z prośbą o powrót do domu. - Wybacz, muszę już iść. - Rzekł ze smutkiem w głosie. - Szkoda. - Przyznałam. - Spokojnie, nadrobimy to. - Uśmiechnęłam się szerzej. - Na prawdę? - Jasne, czemu nie? - Super. Odprowadziłam mojego gościa do drzwi. W progu zawahaliśmy się oboje. Może powinniśmy zrobić coś jeszcze? - W takim razie do zobaczenia. - Do zobaczenia. - Przytaknęłam. Po chwili wahania stanęłam na palcach i ucałowałam zielonookiego w policzek. - Na osłodę. - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Dzięki. - Wyszczerzył się. - Lecę. - Dodał odchodząc. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Gdy szatyn zniknął z mojego pola widzenia wróciłam do domu i zamknęłam drzwi. Z westchnieniem poczłapałam do swojego pokoju na górę i wzięłam się za odrabianie lekcji. Później, niestety, musiałam się również pouczyć. Pan od WOS'u planował odpytywać całą klasę i poświęci na to całą jutrzejszą lekcję. Skończyłam się uczyć dopiero koło godziny dziewiętnastej. Zjadłam szybką kolację, by resztę dnia się zrelaksować. Czytałam książkę, obejrzałam odcinek jakiegoś serialu i posiedziałam chwilę na komputerze. Później, kiedy kładłam się spać, poduszka stała się moim wybawieniem. * * * Promienie słońca zbudziły mnie chwilę przed budzikiem. Przeczesałam palcami rozczochrane włosy spoglądając przez okno na świat, w którym egzystuję. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu wstałam i ruszyłam na spotkanie z orzeźwiającym prysznicem i szczoteczką do zębów. Kiedy wykonałam już poranne czynności podeszłam do szafy. Z przygryzioną wargą lustrowałam jej wnętrze zastanawiając się nad dzisiejszym ubiorem. Co powinnam włożyć? W końcu wybrałam ładny komlet składający się z białej marnarki i tego samego koloru spódniczkę oraz cienkie rajstopy w odcieniu grafitu ozdobione podobiznami pająka. thumb|:P Kiedy zeszłam na dół skonsumowałam porcję płatek i ubierając kozaki przed wyjściem ruszyłam do szkoły. Na miejscu byłam kwadrans przed dzwonkiem. Po spakowaniu odpowiednich książek do torby spokojnym krokiem szłam pod klasę. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłam pod nią Melanię. Zwykle była chwilę przed dzwonkiem, idealnie na czas. - Witaj Melanio. - Przywitałam się. - Witaj Ayano. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie niepewnie. - Chciałabym Cię przeprosić. - Za co? - Zapytałam zdziwiona. - To nie twoja wina, że Nataniel nie lubi mnie w ten sposób. - Zaczęła. - Po prostu chciałaś być dobrą przyjaciółką i w zasadzie powinnam Ci podziękować. - Ciągnęła zmieszana. - Lepiej, że Nataniel od razu powiedział mi, że jestem dla niego tylko przyjaciółką, niż gdybym miała sobie robić nadzieję. Poza tym podoba mi się rola jego przyjaciółki. Nie jestem pewna, jak wyglądałyby nasze relacje później. Trochę się bałam, że się pokłócimy i przestaniemy do siebie odzywać. Tak więc... Jeszcze raz przepraszam i dziękuję. - Zakończyła uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Cieszę się, że to sobie wyjaśniłyśmy. - Przyznałam. - Jestem pewna, że niedługo wszystko się ułoży. - Dodałam z uśmiechem. - Czyli... Wybaczysz mi? - Spytała. - Oczywiście. - Wyszczerzyłam się. - Też nie byłabym zadowolona, gdyby jakaś inna dziewczyna kręciła się w okół chłopaka, który mi się podoba. - Dodałam. Resztę czasu gadałyśmy bez wytchnienia o tym, co ma niedługo nadejść. Peggy nie chciała nam za dużo zdradzić, wspomniała jednak, że będzie to niesamowite przeżycie. Z podekscytowaniem dodała też, że to tylko ma na celu zebranie pieniędzy na coś znacznie większego. Niestety, kolejnym punktem dnia była odpytka z WOS'u. Wiele osób siadało do ławki z jedynką. Zaczęłam się odrobinę denerwować. Pytania były coraz trudniejsze z każdym numerem, a że pierwsza nie byłam stres szybko mnie dopadł. Na szczęście udało mi się odpowiedzieć na większość pytań i wróciłam do ławki z czwórką. Byłam zadowolona. Zwłaszcza, że tylko nieliczni wybili się ponad trójkę. Co dziwne nigdzie nie widziałam Kentina. Czyżby się źle poczuł i został w domu? Później dzień zleciał jak z bicza strzelił. Kolejne kilka lekcji, przerwa śniadaniowa, znowu lekcje i apel. Ciekawe, że zwołano go tak nagle. - Witajcie moi drodzy uczniowie i moje drogie uczennice. - Zaczęła dyrektorka. - Mam dla was ważną informację. W dniu jutrzejszym odbędzie się bieg na orientację. Do nauczycieli proszę wpłacić pięćdziesiąt dolarów od osoby i odebrać strój również za opłatą. Dzięki zgromadzonym oszczędnością będziemy w stanie sfinansować inną atrakcję, o której jednak dowiecie się kiedy indziej. Tak więc jutrzejszy dzień obędzie się bez książek. Proszę wracać na lekcje. - Dodała na zakończenie, po czym opuściła podest i klasy się rozeszły. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach